I'm related to HIM?
by Lucy Conan
Summary: A ghost comes to Hogwars to reveal to Harry and Severus that they are related


I'm related to HIM?  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
First of, these characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, except for the ghost Serenity, Sebastian Snape and Patrick. Second: I don't gain anything from writing this story, except that the plot-bunny stops jumping around in my head, and third, I don't have a beta reader, thus this story is unbetaed, English is my second language and for any other stories or further chapters I'd be interested in finding a good beta-reader. On to the story now:  
  
She floated through the Great Hall, then down several corridors, finally reaching the password-secured staircase to the Headmaster's office.  
A melancholic smile spread over her white, transparent face as she floated up the stairs. She was a ghost, of course she didn't need a password. She wondered who was the headmaster these days, for she knew the one she had experienced as Headmaster had died a few years after herself.  
Without knocking she floated into the office where a white bearded man sat. She smiled as she recognized him. She had almost expected it to be him, the one she had trusted so many years ago and who still hadn't been able to keep her safe, but who had rescued her child - a child that never should have been.  
  
"Albus, we need to talk!" she said as she floated up to his desk, her voice silky in more than a ghostly manner. He smiled at her as he looked up and laid his quill onto the table. He smiled almost as if he had been waiting for her. Perhaps he had.  
  
***  
  
He had known she would be coming either this or the next few days. As soon as he had heard about the Manor having been destroyed he knew she would be coming if she was still there and hadn't moved on. And after what had happened all those years ago, he had been certain she hadn't moved on.  
He lay his quill down and smiled at her knowingly. He knew why she had come, and he was glad she had. She was taking a responsibility of him that he had carried with him all this time. He hadn't been sure that it was safe to reveal the secret she had confided into him so long ago and yet it had pained him that though he would have had her approval, it might have been dangerous for at least one of the two persons it affected. But now she had come to reveal it herself.  
He looked at her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. In her ghostly transparent white as much as she had as a living woman. But as a living she had had made the worst choices, choices that had ultimately cost her life in the end, but brought the world two great wizards.  
  
***  
  
"The child I brought to you is dead, isn't he?" she asked sadly after she had taken a seat across of Albus Dumbledore. Of course she wasn't really sitting, but she felt better pretending to, as if she were still alive.  
Albus nodded sadly. "Yes, Serenity, he is. But he has fathered a son, your grandson."  
"A grandson?" the ghost named Serenitiy asked, a smile tugging at her lips. "I am a grandmother? May I see him? And of course my other son!" she added. "He hasn't turned out like Sebastian, has he?" her tone became fearful.  
"No, he hasn't," Albus replied, his tone taking on a sad note. "But I have to tell you that life and Sebastian have not been kind to him."  
Serenity's eyes filled with tears. "That's what I feared all these years. I could almost feel it happen to him, but I couldn't do anything. Sebastian bound my ghost to my grave in the dungeons of his Manor. I couldn't do anything." She started to weep just as Albus had sent away the notes for the two people he needed in his office right now.  
Albus rose from his chair and rounded his table, then sat down opposite from her, not sure what to do. What did one do to soothe a ghost that was weeping in your office?  
  
***  
  
Several minutes later Severus Snape walked next to Harry Potter towards the Headmaster's office. They both had received their note, telling them to come to Dumbledore's office during Potion Class. The note had only stated that it was important and that they had to come immediately.  
  
As they entered the office, they only saw the Headmaster sit next to a ghost. As they neared the pair, Severus Snape suddenly froze in his tracks.  
He remembered this face. It was the face in the photos that he had kept so carefully hidden from his father, who would have taken them away if he had ever found them.  
"Mother!?"  
  
to be continued. 


End file.
